The Spider Slayer
This is the third episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Felicia Hardy *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Harry Osborn (first appearance) *Flash Thompson (first appearance) *Aunt May Antagonists: *Spencer Smythe (first appearance) *Alistair Smythe (first appearance) *Norman Osborn (first appearance) *Black Widow (first appearance) *Kingpin (first appearance) Others: *Eddie Brock Plot As Spider-Man is swinging through the city, he is attacked by a group of surveillance drones. After he defeats them all it is revealed that the drones are being controlled by Spencer Smythe, Alistair Smythe and Norman Osborn. Norman berates Spencer for failing to defeat Spider-Man but Spencer says that that was his intention and then reveals his Spider Slayer, the Black Widow. Later, at the Daily Bugle, Felicia Hardy organizes the Hardy Foundation's charity ball with J. Jonah Jameson. Peter Parker is brought in as a photographer for the event. At OsCorp, Alistair, Spencer and Norman put the finishing touches on the Black Widow while Eddie Brock plans to write a report on the unmasking of Spider-Man, once the Spider Slayer has brought the hero in. Spencer reveals to Alistair that he is only working with Norman to develop a hi-tech wheelchair for his paraplegic son. Norman meets up with his employer, Kingpin, who wants rid of Spider-Man so that he can advance with his criminal empire. Spencer and Alistair then release the spider-trackers to find Spider-Man again. Meanwhile, at the Hardy Foundation's ball, Felicia meets up with Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn when she notices Peter and his Aunt May arrive. Peter introduces Felicia to Aunt May and Felicia takes Peter away to dance. Jealous that Peter is getting the attention of Felicia, Flash and Harry go outside where Flash puts on a Spider-Man costume in an effort to try and scare Peter. However, Spencer's spider-trackers arrive at this point and identify Flash as Spider-Man. Spencer sends the Black Widow to the ball just as Flash confronts Peter. The Black Widow then crashes through the roof and Peter manages to get Aunt May to safety. Changing in to costume, Spider-Man then proceeds to attack the Black Widow but after the roof collapses, the Black Widow captures Flash, who is unconscious and still in costume. The Black Widow and Flash arrive back at OsCorp and Eddie broadcasts the unmasking of Spider-Man. Aunt May and Jameson watch the broadcast as Eddie unmasks Flash. However, the real Spider-Man makes himself known to Jameson, showing that Eddie had unmasked the wrong man. A group of armed men then rush into the lab at OsCorp. Eddie's camera is trashed and Spider-Man sets off to save Flash. Arriving at OsCorp, Spider-Man fights the armed men and the Black Widow is quickly activated. Norman activates a spider tracker but Spider-Man hits it, causing it to explode and start a fire. As Norman, Alistair and Eddie escape, Spencer stays behind to control the Black Widow. During the fight, Spider-Man finds Flash hiding and manages to get on the back of the Black Widow. When the Black Widow sees Flash, Spider-Man manages to place some web cartridges in the spider slayers jets. This causes the jets to clog up and so the Black Widow falls into a vat of acid. Spider-Man saves Flash while Spencer is seemingly killed in the fire. Back at the crashed ball, Jameson fires Eddie for making his company a laughing stock while Felicia falls out with both Flash and Peter. Peter reunites with Aunt May and they leave. Back at OsCorp, Alistair is approached by Kingpin with an offer of employment, on the condition that new spider slayers are made and Spider-Man is killed. Crew *Director: Bob Richardson *Writers: Stan Berkowitz, John Semper *Producers: Stan Lee, Avi Arad *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Rodney Saulsberry: Robbie Robertson **Jennifer Hale: Felicia Hardy **Patrick Labyorteaux: Flash Thompson **Gary Imhoff: Harry Osborn **Neil Ross: Norman Osborn **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Edward Mulhare: Spencer Smythe **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe **Hank Azaria: Eddie Brock Notes *Previous Episode: Sting of the Scorpion *Next Episode: Return of the Spider Slayers *This episode first aired on February 4th 1995